You'll be my best friend
by AlexSamtin
Summary: This is the English version of my songfic -Mejores amigas? -  The title is the name of the song by relient K.


**Disclaimer:** K-ON! well it's kind of obvious that is not mine.

**...**

**A/N: My first fanfic in English yay! First of all I want to thank my beta reader Musician74, you are wonderful.**

**Second, I have to say this fic (Spanish version) was a challenge, Gambacho (another author) made me do.**

**Third, I forgot to tell this is a songfic so... Song -You'll be my best friend by Relient K.**

**Now just start reading and hope you like it.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_ K-ON!_** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I've always been a shy girl, to the point of not talking to anyone else but my parents. So naturally, the day I had to go to school I was terrified. Only imagining all those people I didn't know and me all by myself without my parents… I felt deserted, but at the same time I knew school was a good place.

The first week of school was awful. The boys, noticing how shy I was, bugged me to no end. They constantly pulled on my hair and dropped my books. Every time my Mama would come to pick me up from school she'd ask "How was school, Mio?" I didn't want to worry her so I just said it was fine

At the end of that week I assumed breaks would mean nothing but trouble for me. Fortunately they only lasted 10 minutes; however for me, those 10 minutes felt like an eternity.

When the second week came, the teacher announced that there would be a new student in our class. She said that due to some health reasons she couldn't start the school year like the rest of us. When she called the girl inside, she had a cast plastered around her left arm. Tainaka Ritsu. That was her name.

You caused great commotion amongst the boys; they kind of respected you for the cast around your arm.

When the time arrived, the boys who generally bothered me, got closer to you and started to ask questions about how much it hurt when you broke your arm, when they would remove the cast and things like that.

You seemed to enjoy the attention and without realizing, I stood there staring in the direction you were sitting. One of the boys noticed and he rudely asked me why I was looking so much. "Go back to your staffs." he said. Then he got closer to me and started pulling my hair. I didn't see the moment you stood up from your chair, but you did and without thinking you pushed the boy away from me and he fell onto the floor. The boy looked at you, confusion written all over his face. You frowned and told him if he ever bothered me again he will have to deal with you. One boy from the group took a step towards you and asked who you think you were to say to them what they could and couldn't do.

I was so scared you had made matters worse and that they would start hating you all because of me. But you simply grinned at them and said that you were the great Tainaka Ritsu and that you were my friend. You told them, no threatened them that if they ever bothered or teased me again, you would hurt them. You pointed to your left arm and said "I broke it while fighting against a bunch of cowards who were scaring a harmless little girl. I may have broken an arm, but they ended up a million times worse."

This seemed to cause the effect you desired, because the boys apologized and then went out to the playground.

When it was only the two of us, you approached me and asked me if I was okay. It was unbelievable to see how confident and outgoing you were; the exact opposite of me. I thanked you for rescuing me. You just smiled and then asked me if I wanted to be your friend. I was shy so I just nodded, remember?

Since that moment we hadn't separated from each other… and at the end of that day my Mama asked me once again how my day at school was. However this time that "It was fine." was sincere and was followed by a longing to come back to school so I could see you again…

_I wish I knew you_

_Way back when before you were part of my plans_

_I think that we would have been friends_

We grew very close, to the point where you were like another daughter to my parents and you could say the same thing for me; your parents treated me like one of their own. We grew up together and we reached high school together.

I remember I was nervous of not going to the same school so that's why I made you study so hard. It was difficult because you were stubborn.

One day you saw me crying and I could tell you were worried about me. You asked me what was wrong. It was then that I told you the truth; that I was afraid we would split up. I wanted you to study so we could go to the same school. I think, judging by the look you gave me that the thought hadn't crossed your mind. From that moment you gave it your best to study until we had to take the exam. Luckily both of us passed… that night I cried, but they were tears of happiness.

_There's only time to live our lives_

_And you'll be the one who's by my side_

_And I can promise you then_

_You'll always be my best friend_

Three years passed by fast and before we knew it we graduated from high school, our parents supporting us, taking pictures at the end of the ceremony.

It's nice to look at the past and remember all those moments I spent with you, each one better than the other. However, it's even more beautiful to look at the future. I want to keep creating memories with you, because you, Tainaka Ritsu, are better than the sister I never had, better than anything in this world, you are and always will be my best friend. You are the most important person in my life… you may wonder why am I saying all of these things now and I know we are both women… maybe I'm wrong but what I feel for you I've never felt before and will never feel it for anyone else. I love you.

You exasperated me and teased me all the time; however no one but you can make me feel the way I do. I know you best and at the same time you know me better than anyone else and that's one of the reasons I love you. I know that by your side I will always be happy. Maybe there are going to be some difficult times, but we can make it through it together like we have done until now. You and Me, we are soul mates, we complement each other perfectly."

_Till the end when we part_

_I will give you my heart_

_And I'll promise to love you with all that it is_

_And I'll promise to be there whenever you need me_

_Because you'll always be my best friend_

"So… what do you say Ritsu, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Ritsu was shocked with everything Mio had said. Her best friend was standing in front of her, confessing.

Mio grew impatient looking at her, waiting for an answer, if the answer was negative she didn't know what she would do, she had put her heart in that confession.

"What do you want me to say? Isn't obvious that I love you, too?"

Ritsu hugged her tightly and kissed her. At first Mio didn't respond because it took her by surprise, but it didn't take her more than four second in answer back. Her arms, at first hanging loosely at her sides, acted automatically and hugged her to deepen the kiss.

"Now we are no longer best friend… but girlfriends." – said the drummer when they finished the kiss, gasping for air. She then gave her a mischievous grin and added – "That means there won't be a thing about you that I don't know Mio-chuan."

"The same thing goes for you."

Both girls smiled sweetly and kissed once again.

"We will have to look for new best friends…" – Said Ritsu with a sad tone in her voice.

"It's not necessarily; we can be girlfriends and best friends at the same time. You will always be my best friend, Ritsu."

"You too."

You'll always be my best friend.

**Beta's awesome after note:** (could also be seen as a review… Yeay! I'm first to review!)

Very very cute story! Even though there are a whole lot of Mitsu fics..

Writing about how they first met up to… uhm, where they are now. Very nicely done.


End file.
